The present invention relates to protective wall coverings in the vicinity of a bird cage.
Domestic pet birds are generally sloppy eaters. When eating, they spit food particles through the openings between bird cage structure posts connecting the roof of the bird cage to its floor. Because of the nature of the food and saliva, the resultant splatter leaves marks on adjacent walls that are permanent or hard to remove stains.
Among patents for panels associated with animal housings, U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,320 of Sydenstricker describes a decorative wall covering behind a fish aquarium and U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,357 of Pucci describes a decorative plate attached to a fish aquarium. However, the decorative substrates of Sydenstricker ""320 and Pucci ""357 are presented as aesthetic backdrops viewed through a fish tank to enhance the simulated marine environment therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,544 of Galvin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,186,782 of Hercer and U.S. Pat. No. Des428,536 of Watts each describe upstanding walls in bird cages that deflect bird splatter. For example, Hercer ""782 discloses slanted screens that extend upward and Watts ""536 discloses a bird cage barrier wall for prevention of splattering of water or flying seeds outside of the cage. Galvin ""544 discloses a bottom of a bird cage having a transparent extended lip that assists in preventing seeds or water from spraying out of the cage.
With respect to temporary wall coverings in general, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,071 of Altman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,071 of Lavalle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,021 of Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,026 of Wissinger and U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,064 of Daniels each disclose protective panels that are adhered to the wall and/or bathtub ceiling to prevent water damage. However, they are not designed as protective wall coverings to catch splatter from the eating habits of pet birds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,303 of Ellerstorfer, U.S. Pat. No. Des 113,165 of Hoefler and U.S. Pat. No. 1,227,471 of Mack all disclose enclosed bird baths with three sides and a top enclosed to prevent seeds or water from spraying out of the cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,147 of Dupuis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,546 of Burgett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,904 of Krueger and U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,830 of Dearle all describe enclosed bird feeders that have overhanging ceiling ledges and side walls to prevent seeds and water from splattering out of a bird cage. But these bird feeders are themselves enclosed by the confines of the bird cage.
None of the foregoing patents disclose a decorative, washable, protective panel that is adhered to a wall adjacent to bird cage, to prevent bird eating splatter, whereby the washable panel protects a wall adjacent to a bird cage by capturing bird food splatter, wherein further the protective panel does not need to be attached to the cage.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a decorative anti-splatter washable wall covering, upon a wall in the vicinity of a bird cage.
It is yet another object to provide such a covering, which is removable from the wall, like a poster.
It is also an object to provide such a wall covering which can be cleaned in place upon the wall by wiping, etc.
It is still another object to provide a decorative protective panel that is adhered to a wall adjacent to bird cage, to prevent bird eating splatter.
In keeping with these objects and others, which may become apparent, the present invention comprises a washable anti-splatter wall covering panel with decorative scene to be placed adjacent to a bird cage to intercept bird eating splatter thereby protecting the wall. This panel is removable from the wall, but may be cleaned in place.
Various attachment methods, such as push pins or hook and loop fasteners, are used to attach the panel to a wall. By xe2x80x9cpush pinxe2x80x9d it is contemplated that the term encompass either a conventional push pin having a pointed shank attached to a cylindrical handle, as well as a conventional thumb tack having also a pointed shank attached to a disc-shaped thumb engagable head portion. In a further embodiment, a separate transparent glazing layer and a channel are provided to accept a variety of decorative scene panels.